A Beautiful Day
by chunji
Summary: It was a beautiful day in the Land of Aaa. Prince Gumball was in his kitchen when he got an unexpected visit from the vampire king. Prince Gumball/Marshall ONESHOT.


A/N: Wow, this is my first fic. And it's plotless. I can't write kissing scenes either so forgive me. This is pretty much useless fluff. I love this pairing to bits and I originally wrote this for a good friend of mine, and I guess I should upload it here! Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in the Land of Aaa. The sun was shining brightly down at the Candy Kingdom, where the lovely Prince Gumball lives. As usual, he was in his pink kitchen, baking pink cupcakes to pass the time. His pink hair bobbed as he scurried to check on the cupcakes in the oven. "Yes, these will be delicious!" He said, his eyes glistening. At that moment, a mysterious dark haired boy crashed through the window of Gumball's kitchen. He was holding a guitar made from an axe. Prince Gumball turned around suddenly at the sound of the crash and scowled at the sight of the mystery boy.

"Marshall! What in the name of Gumdrops are you doing here?"

"To visit." Was all the boy named Marshall said. He floated in his back and played a small melody on his guitar, his fingers strumming the strings lightly.

"By crashing through my window?" Gumball said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Pretty much." Marshall grinned, showing his haunting fangs at the sweet prince. He floated closer to Gumball. "Isn't it a bit sad that you're stuck in your little kitchen making cupcakes when you can be outside on this beautiful day?"

Gumball pouted, his lips a bright shade of pink. He always pouted when he admitted his defeat to something Marshall said.

"How about you come over?" Marshall insisted.

"No, no way. Never again." The prince said as his dark memories of Marshall's satanic cat attacking him and ending up with scratches all over his flawless skin.

"I sent my cat to my dads, so he won't be there." Marshall said, rolling his eyes at the pink prince.

~After much persuading, Gumball gave in and went to Marshall's house.~

(A/N: lazy me is lazy.)

"Do you want anything to drink?" Marshall asked as he looked into his (almost) empty fridge, which contained a few apples and water.

"No."

"Come on, don't you like my house? You were happy when you came last time.. until Whiskers came at least." The pale vampire king said.

Prince Gumball pursed his lips. In fact, he did. It was very… Marshall-like and the vampire's scent was everywhere. Not that.. Not that he enjoyed Marshall's scent, no!

After standing there in an awkward silence, Marshall took that as a yes and linked hands with the Prince's hand, leading them to his surprisingly bright bedroom. "We should lay down." Marshall said. The prince hesitantly sat on the king's bed and laid down slowly. Marshall fell onto his bed next to Gumball.

"You're.. not floating?" Gumball asked, staring at Marshall's jet black eyes. They were like dark holes in which you can fall endlessly into.

"No. It's better if I could lay with you like this right?" Marshall said, snaking his arm around Gumball's waist.

Gumball said nothing and laid there. His heart was beating faster as he felt Marshall move closer.

"I could get used to this," Marshall smirked, whispering into the prince's ears. "I think I'll kidnap you more often now."

"Shush." Gumball said, but he was smiling as well. Their eyes interlocked and after awhile, Marshall leaned in and pressed his ice cold lips to Prince Gumball's sweet ones.

The pink haired prince shivered but kissed back. It had been way too long since their last lip-lock.

The kiss was amazing in every single way. The way Marshall's experienced tongue roamed the inside of Gumball's mouth, and the way Gumball nibbled Marshall's upper lip cutely. The way they both seemed like nothing in the world can pull them apart. The taste of bittersweet candy on each other's lips. Everything was amazing.

Marshall finally broke them off and gave the prince another sweet kiss on his forehead. Gumball closed his eyes and nuzzled into Marshall's neck.

It was a beautiful day in the land of Aaa. The sun was shining, and many different creatures were outside. However, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom and Marshall the Vampire King were locked in a warm, loving embrace.

A/N: this is horrible and plotless ;; thanks for reading anyway!

Comments are appreciated!

Also I made up Marshall's cat…. Just because.

And I made up Marshall stopping his float to lay next to Gumball. I don't even know if it's possible for him to do that but whatever!


End file.
